


Test Drive

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Mini drabbles of Bobby and Athena's relationship. Based on the song Test Drive by Ariana Grande
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Word count ~ 1.1k

**_Pull up, Pull up on me._**

* * *

Athena sees Bobby cooking lunch for the both of them. The aroma of the room is exciting yet subtle. Enough to make you take notice but subtle enough to not overpower the other nature aromas throughout the house. Athena tilts his head to the left as she finds a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

* * *

**_Might just recline the seat when I want it. Give you a set of keys cause you own it._**

* * *

Bobby can hear the rain patter against the roof as thunder rumbles off to the west. The storm has already passed but the rain is supposed to stay through the night and until the early hours of the morning. He turns as he sleepily watches Athena. She looks so beautiful, her breaths slow and deep and her lips slightly parted as she sleeps. He's so grateful for her. 

* * *

**_Pull up, Pull up on me. No second guessin' and checkin' my rearview. Ain't look back unless it's right at you._ **

* * *

He loves the way Athena moans his name. It makes him go faster, harder, deeper than he has ever been. Lust and Love for each other's cloud both of their eyes as they make eye contact. She thrusts her head back when Bobby hits her sweet spot, stuttering out a mangled version of his name. Afterwards, the two lay tangled up into each other's arms as the exhaustion begins to set in. 

* * *

**_Make me wanna stay through the night. I will never leave by your side. Don't you know you, got a ride or die ?_ **

* * *

The sunset had set hours ago. His head is resting on her chest, his breaths nice and deep as exhaustion claims him and he falls asleep. Athena occasionally rubs his back while she is reading as they lay in bed. She can hear the soft hum of the heater that rests in the corner of the room, leaving the space illuminated in a subtle golden glow. Athena would give anything to stay like this forever, with Bobby's head resting on her chest. 

* * *

_**Even when I miss you on the road. You should know I'm always in control. Cause the one thing, I already know..** _

* * *

Athena giggles as she tries to push Bobby's hands from her ribs. 

"I thought you weren't ticklish" Bobby smirks as he straddles her, effectively pinning her down to the bed. 

"I am not!" Athena attempts (and fails) to hold in her laughter. 

* * *

**_No, I don't feel the need to test drive nothin'. Test drive nothin'. Baby, I'm sold on you so I don't ever gotta test drive nothin'. Test drive nothin'. It's in the way you do it, I don't ever gotta…_ **

* * *

They're making cookies. It takes a while and Bobby and Athena are both covered in flour but the end product is worth the hassle and the mess. They help each other clean the mess and take a quick shower while letting the newly baked cookies cool off. Afterwards, Athena sits on Bobby's lap as the fireplace warms up the living room. Athena sighs as she leans back into his chest. Bobby lazily draws trails on her arm as he pulls her closer. 

* * *

**_I drop the top on that body. That's candy paint on my body. I'm thinkin' 'bout the way I feel on you._ **

* * *

Bobby and Athena had decided to take a much needed mid-day nap. They were off and had a big lunch and it had made them both sleepy. As they were changing into their chill clothes, it had started to rain. It was supposed to storm for the rest of the day. Athena and Bobby left their phones on just in case of an emergency during the storm. However, they just left it on vibrate, so they can be aware but also so they could at least get some sleep. Athena lays her head on his chest and they both fall asleep, in each other's arms, in just minutes. 

* * *

**_If you want, say "I Do.", I'll floor it. Just say the word. You know I'm yours. Just drop a pin and don't reverse._**

* * *

It was a rough day at work for Athena. However, her day gets much better when she comes home to a hot bath and dinner waiting for her. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. She gives Bobby a smile and Bobby feels happy that he is the reason why Athena is smiling. After dinner and the bath, Athena forgets that she even had a bad day. Her day ends up with Bobby's tongue on her clit as she tries to keep her composure. This day has been very eventful 

* * *

**_Make me wanna stay through the night. I will never leave by your side. Don't you know you got a ride or die?_ **

* * *

Athena holds Bobby hand as a steady beeping noise is heard throughout the hospital room. It happened so fast. An explosion had knocked him unconscious. Athena would never forget how her heart clenched in pure, unadulterated fear when she got the call that Bobby was hurt. Athena, careful not to disturb his IV, craws into his bed and holds him, stroking his hair every so often. She's going to have to give him a talk about giving her a fucking heart attack.

* * *

**_Even when I miss you on the road, You should know I'm always in control. Cause the one thing, I already know…_ **

* * *

Athena fights the exhaustion as she arrives home. To be honest, she really doesn't feel like sleeping even though she knows that she should. Athena dreads the moment Bobby takes the half empty cup of coffee from her hands, pouring the lukewarm liquid down the sink. She sighs as she watches it go down the drain, swirling until the last drop is gone. 

"You need to sleep, Athena." Bobby says as he quickly washes the cup. 

"I'm fine." Athena suppresses a yawn and Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure you are." Bobby makes sure that his voice has a slight hint of sarcasm to it. 

Athena heads upstairs and takes a shower. When she's out, Bobby looks at her, concern clearly showing in his eyes. She's clean, alright but nearly asleep on her feet. Bobby gets up and wraps his arms around her waist when she begins to yawn, swaying slightly. He pulls her to the bed. 

" Get some sleep." 

Athena falls into a deep but dreamless slumber and soon enough Bobby gives in to his own exhaustion after he pulls the blanket over both of them. He knows Athena will probably be grumpy at him for "wasting so much damn coffee." But if it got her to sleep, he'd do it again and again if he had to. 

* * *

**_No, I don't feel the need… Test drive nothin'. Test drive nothin'. Baby, I'm sold on you so I don't ever gotta… test drive nothin'. Test drive nothin'. It's in the way you do it I don't ever gotta…_ **


End file.
